


On the Line / На другом конце

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: 2.20, вместо Кармен, Дин ищет поддержки у Сэма, чем тот немного удивлен.





	On the Line / На другом конце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467234) by roque_clasique. 



В два часа ночи зазвонил телефон, и Сэм ответил, не успев полностью проснуться. Последний раз такое случалось, когда Мэри в слезах сказала ему, что умер отец.  
\- …лло? – голос после сна звучал хрипло.  
\- Сэмми?  
Только спустя минуту он узнал глубокий голос на другом конце.  
\- Дин? – и сердце сковало льдом. – Что случилось? Мама в порядке?  
Рядом проснулась Джесс и прищурилась, убрав с лица спутанные волосы.  
\- Да, - ответил Дин. – Все нормально. Но мне до сих пор трудно поверить, - по телу прокатилась волна облегчения. Он покачал головой, когда Джесс, беспокойно глядя на Сэма, приподнялась на кровати. И беззвучно добавил: «Дин. Напился».  
\- Дин, два часа ночи. Ты напугал меня до чертиков.  
\- Не спится, - ответил тот.  
\- Бухаешь?  
Дин откашлялся и вздохнул, что Сэм воспринял как «да». Рассерженно сжав зубы, Сэм чуть было не сбросил звонок, как прежде: брат не первый раз звонил ему навеселе – просил денег, разглагольствовал о государственном надзоре. А однажды спросил, верит ли Сэм в загробную жизнь. И по глупости сказав «да», получил в ответ «Ага, наверное, ты всегда был таким простаком».  
Но сейчас он не мог. Прошлое лето и воспоминание о сломленном Дине не уходило из памяти - как тот вонзил в себя нож и потерял много крови на полу чертова склада. Чего бы Сэм ни наговорил о брате, мысль потерять его казалась невыносимой.  
По словам врачей, это были последствия белой горячки, попытки выйти из запоя, не обратившись за помощью. И после принудительного и не особенно эффективного лечения в больнице и реабилитационном центре, Дин более-менее пришел в себя.  
\- А ведь у нас все хорошо. Лучше, чем было, - подслушал он как-то разговор Кармен с Джесс. – Иногда он исчезает, но пьет гораздо реже, и такой милый со мной. А в постели… как другой человек. Очень внимательный!  
По правде, Кармен не особенно нравилась Сэму – слишком жеманная, слишком довольная, чтобы строить из себя страдающую жертву рядом с Дином. А ее критичные замечания обо всех – особенно Дине – он считал неприемлемыми. И был уверен: она тогда только притворилась, что, возможно, забеременела несколько лет назад – не настоящим казался страх. Просто хотела, чтобы Дин женился на ней, тогда даже Джесс говорила, что он поступает как придурок, не делая предложение.  
Сэму вообще казалось, чтобы встречаться с Дином Винчестером, нужно быть сумасшедшей.  
А если Кармен сказала, что Дину лучше, то Сэму пришлось поверить. Хотя брат пока оставался немного… сам не свой.  
Он со вздохом скинул одеяла и, поцеловав в лоб Джесс, встал с кровати.  
«Ложись спать», - прошептал он подруге, и та опустилась на подушку, зарываясь в кокон из одеял.  
\- Зачем ты звонишь, чувак? – Сэм закрыл за собой дверь спальни. – Тебе-то, может, и не спится, а я вот как убитый дрых.  
\- Скажи мне, что ты помнишь, - попросил Дин. – О нас. Что-то хорошее. Пожалуйста.  
\- Ну, когда мы были детьми?  
\- Когда угодно.  
\- Если вспомню, ты отстанешь?  
Дин грустно рассмеялся.  
\- Я повешу трубку, если ты об этом.  
\- Ладно, дай-ка я подумаю, - Сэм вышел в гостиную и присел на подлокотник дивана. – Ты избил Дейла Скотта ради меня в пятом классе.  
\- Да?  
\- А что, ты не помнишь?  
\- Помню, просто… Я.. – что-то клацнуло, то ли лед, то ли зубами по стеклу, и Дин сделал глоток. – Ладно. Ладно, спасибо.  
\- Подожди, - Сэм вдруг почувствовал вину – история про Дейла Скотта была не таким уж хорошим воспоминанием – первым, что пришло в голову. – Вот тот день, когда… ты скупил для меня все фейерверки на четвертое июля.  
Мгновение стояла тишина – Сэм даже решил, брат повесил трубку.  
\- Что? – наконец переспросил тот.  
\- В смысле «что»?  
\- Расскажешь мне об этом? Как помнишь.  
\- Да, да, сейчас. Мне было… вроде тринадцать? Подхватил воспаление легких – никогда не чувствовал себя так паршиво, до сих пор помню. Не пошел на праздник в парке, родители не пустили бы. А через пару дней ты разбудил меня среди ночи, стащил у отца ключи и отвез на ту пустую парковку на Седьмой улице, украл где-то эти фейерверки. А я лежал на капоте Импалы и смотрел, как ты запускаешь. Черт, они были потрясающие. Помнишь?  
\- Да, Сэмми. Я помню, - ответил Дин.  
Сэм понял, что улыбается. Темное небо, предвкушение чего-то интересного, Дин, который гонит Импалу по пустым улицам Лоуренса, цветные вспышки в вышине и грохот так близко - даже перехватывало дыхание, и ломота давала о себе знать, но он был счастлив. Дину в том году исполнилось… семнадцать? А у него уже сформировался и послужной список, и репутация, он ввязывался в драки и напивался в школьном туалете… уже покатился по наклонной. Но все равно устроил для Сэма ту ночь.  
— В любом случае, — сказал он Дину, — постарайся уснуть, ладно?  
Тот молчал долгую минуту. Стояла тишина, в которой Сэм различил только приглушенный сдавленный вздох и решил поначалу, что брат плачет, но потом услышал твердый и чистый голос:  
— Спасибо, Сэм. Спокойной ночи.  
Когда он вернулся в спальню, Джесс прижалась к нему и прошептала в плечо:  
— Чего хотел Дин?  
— Просто поговорить, — ответил Сэм. — Мне кажется… ему одиноко.  
— Сочувствую, — вздохнула Джесс.  
— Знаю, — Сэм впервые не сердился на нее. Обычно слова в защиту Дина казались криком в его ушах.  
— Честно говоря, мне кажется, ему нужна помощь, — сказала она во время первой поездки в дом Винчестеров. — Вместо выпивки бы не помешала психологическая поддержка. Он кажется потерянной душой. В нем много горечи.  
— Придури в нем много, — ответил тогда Сэм, и рассмеявшаяся Джесс едва не съехала с дороги.  
— Я серьезно, — продолжила она, взяв себя в руки. — Знаю, он натворил всякого. Я не защищаю. Просто мне жаль его.  
— Подожди, сейчас познакомишься с ним поближе, — ответил Сэм. Но она познакомилась и не поменяла мнения. Кармен заболтала ее, как он понял.  
— Тебе бы увидеться с ним, — сказала Джесс сейчас. — Пообедать вместе или вроде того. Вдвоем.  
— Наверное, — Сэм положил на тумбочку телефон и обнял Джесс, вдыхая запах ее волос. Глаза щипало, и он закрыл их, вспоминая разноцветные всполохи в небе, грохот и запах серы. Вспоминая, как хорошо и спокойно было рядом с братом, как дома, пусть он и понятия не имел, куда они ехали и зачем. Он думал об асфальте и гладкой коже обивки. Думал о пламени. Ему снился пожар.


End file.
